


Sext me, Maybe?

by SerenityShadows



Series: Whispers in the Dark [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Dirty Talk, M/M, Senior Derek, Sexting, Sophomore Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompts, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sexting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sext me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I basically turned it into the Young Derek story arc, minus Paige (though I really do think she's awesome) and the sadness of it, setting it in the present and added a dash of Danny, Lydia and gay sex! Shakdevi, Hope you like it!

 

***** ***** *****

It started when Stiles got himself a new phone. Actually, no, it wasn’t the phone itself. It was more the apps on it. Specifically, one app in particular. He knew he should have stopped pestering Danny with all the gay stuff but Hey, he was inquisitive guy and he was slightly but not totally invested in the answers. Anyway. A few weeks ago, Jackson, total douchebag he was, caused Stiles to fall into the pool during the swim team’s practice, fully clothed. Now, he knew how to swim but the weight of all his clothes kept pulling him down so Derek Hale, captain of the senior team had to go in and get him and hadn’t that been fun? Well the part where Derek ripped Jackson a new one was at least but there was a reason Stiles was still avoiding Derek. Dude was still teasing him about looking like a drowned cat., Danny, the awesome MOFO he was, offered to let Stiles use his old phone until Stiles’ new one came in. Apparently though, it came with conditions, one being that he got himself a dating profile. Actually Danny set it up then texted him saying ‘Go find out for yourself. So really the whole thing was Danny’s fault.

At least, that’s what he babbled out to Dean. Stiles prepared himself for the worst but his jaw dropped in surprise when all Dean did was laugh.

“Wanna dance?” He asked, eyes twinkling in amusement as he tilted his head to toward the dance floor.

“What? Really?” Stiles asked incredulously.

Dean nodded.

Stiles went home that night, lips tingling and hand slightly heavier with the number written there.   

***** ***** *****

Derek Hale was staring at him and he was seriously pissed off.  It was making Stiles pretty nervous because he hadn't done anything (recently anyway) to warrant Hot-Head Hale’s, patent pending, glare. He tried focusing on the lesson but as usual, Ms. Clarke was just going over stuff he already knew.

“Stiles! Stop fidgeting.” Lydia hissed at him, slapping his hand down on the table. He realized he’d been tapping his fingers on the hard countertop and then grimaced when the pain registered from her slap.

“Ow.”

“Quiet. At least pretend like you’re paying attention.”  

A few minutes later,

“Damn it, Lydia! That hurts.” He said, looking at her betrayed and rubbing the back of his hand.

“Well, stop doing it then.” Her eyes were shrewd as they looked him over. “Did you take your Adderall this morning?”

“Yes, Mom.” He rolled his eyes and tried to brush it off but Lydia wasn’t his best girl-friend for nothing.

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” He whispered furiously as Ms. Clarke began to walk around the room. “Derek-”

“Oh, good. Mr. Stilinski, ever the brave one, is the first to pick his partner.” Ms. Clarke exclaimed from right beside him, making him jump.

“What?” He squeaked.

“ _What_?” A deeper voice than his intoned behind him.

He spun around to look at Derek in horror and the glare only got hotter. He squeaked again and spun back around to face Ms. Clarke mouth opened ready to argue but she had already moved one helping other people pick groups. When the bell rang, much to Lydia’s amusement, he nearly brained himself on the desk in his hurry to get to out of the classroom.

 _Almost there. Almost there._ He chanted frantically as the door got ever closer.

_CRAP!_

A warm, solid weight hit him and yanked him out the door and into a locker bank.

“Don’t kill me!” he yelped. “It was an accident. I didn’t pick you.” He flinched when Derek made a pretty animalistic growl. “Not that I wouldn’t pick you, of course. You’re probably like, really, really, smart, one of the smartest people in there and nobody would complain about you being their partner.”

“Pen.”

“What?” Stiles’ eyes popped open, (When had they closed? Oh yeah, when he was scared for his life) and gaped at Derek.

“Give me. Your. Pen.” He said, snatching the pen in Stiles’ hand then his hand.

Stiles saw his eyes flicker over the remnants of Dean’s number was and his eyes glinted. It struck him as odd but then again, this was Derek _Hale_. He’d always been odd. Derek quickly wrote a number out on Stiles’ palm, which tickled slightly.

“Thursday at my house. Be there at 6. Text me when you’re coming over.” Derek threw the pen back at him then sauntered down the hallway.

 “What the hell is going on with my life?” Stiles asked the universe but as usual, it didn’t answer. It never did.

 

***

When Derek had thr-invited him over, it had been Monday and as the days passed by at a truly alarming rate, Stiles’ stress levels sky-rocketed. He couldn’t even get himself off he was so stressed. He groaned as yet another crest dissipated. No matter what he tried (and hey he was a 16 year old boy, he was pretty damn creative) it just wasn’t enough to get over that edge.  He buried his face, groaning some more then sighed.

 _Might as well get some homework done._ He opened his eyes and moved to push himself up. His eyes snagged on faded ink and heat immediately rushed through his body. He grabbed his phone scrambling to find what he was looking for.

_Stiles: D?_

_D: **Who is this?**_

_Stiles: It’s Stiles._

_D: **What do you want?**_

_Stiles: You._

He sent nervously, biting his lip and the seconds it took for a reply to come, was pure agony. 

_D: **What do you want me to do?**_

Stiles’ fingers shook as he took the figurative leap.

_Stiles: I want you to make me come._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_D: **Show me, Stiles. Show me what I do to you.**_

His face flushed with color. Years of his dad lecturing him about consent and legality and technology crashed through his mind and he found that he honestly didn’t give a fuck. He laid his phone on the pillow and settled onto his knees. He pushed his jeans down further on his thighs and swiped his hand over his cock a few times, biting back moans. Eventually, he gripped the base of his cock and snapped a pic, taking a deep breath before sending it off.

 

_D: **Fuck. Wish those were my fingers,**_

**_Wrapped around that perfect cock,_ **

**_Jacking you off into my mouth._ **

****

“Oh, Fuck.” Stiles said, fingers spasming then squeezing his cock. In the hazy pleasure of that, he almost missed the next text and man, would that have been a tragedy. His mouth literally started to salivate when the picture loaded and a thick, hard cock nestled in dark hair, with a drop of pre-come greeted him. Almost unconsciously, fingers found their way into his mouth and he was sucking on them while stroking his cock. 

_D: **Look at what you do to me, Stiles.**_

**_You’ve got my cock nice and hard for you._ **

**_God, your mouth would feel so fucking good around me._ **

**_You stroking yourself for me?_ **

Stiles moaned around his fingers before pulling them out and typing back.

_Stiles: Yes. It feels so good._

_Wish I could suck you. My fingers don’t feel the same._

_D: **You’re sucking on your fingers,**_

**_Thinking about my cock in that dirty mouth of yours right now, aren’t you?_ **

**_Fuck, that’s hot._ **

**_Can’t wait till you come over tomorrow. Gonna fuck your mouth so hard._ **

****

Stiles’ fingers stuttered at that, arousal slipping away as dread settled into his stomach. Dean had never invited him over. In fact, they hadn’t even told each other where they lived. Stiles’ hadn’t wanted to let him know that he was actually 17, though Dean had acted like he knew anyway. Tomorrow was Thursday and he’d only made plans with one person. He scrambled back to his contacts list and hit the number labeled D, fear and anxiety making his body shake. He heard the call go through.

“Dean?” He immediately squeaked, hopefully though he knew it wasn’t going to be the man he met at the Jungle.

He was met with silence then a growl came over the line, making Stiles freeze in terror. (He always suspected the Hales were Werewolves but hearing that growl confirmed all his suspicions.)

“Who’s Dean?” A dark voice rumbled, making Stiles insides shake. Vaguely, he could hear Derek still calling his name but the blood pounding in his ears washed out everything. When the wolf growled again, Stiles came back to himself. He squeaked again and hung the phone up, scrambling back away from it until he was nearly hanging off the bed. His phone immediately started going off again but he ignored it seeing Dea-Derek’s (Holy fuck he’d been sexting Derek Fucking Hale!! He was going to die) number across the screen. Eventually, the phone stopped ringing and the texts started popping up.

_D: **WHO THE FUCK IS DEAN, STILES?**_

_D_ : **_STILES! Answer your damn phone._**

_D **: Stiles, I swear to god if you don’t answer me…Fuck It!**_

The phone went silent for a few seconds then for a minute and finally it went black.

 “Shit. Shit. Shitty shit-shit. Fuck, I’m going to get killed! What am I going to do? I’m going totally die a virgin! What the h-” Stiles cursed, hands fisting in his hair and tugging on it then stopped when Lydia’s face came up on the phone screen. His eyes widened and he dive-bombed his phone.

“Lydia! There’s a murderer on his way to my house right the fuck now!”

She tsked at him. “Language, Stiles. You’re above using words like a stereotypical sophomore boy. Now, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“IgavemynumbertoaguyatthejunglenamedDeanandIthoughtIhadsavedhisunderhisnameandDerekgavemehistoobecausewe’repartnersandI mayhavebeen,um,well,lonelyandhornysoIwassextingDeanbutitwasreallyDerekandnow,he’scomingovertokillme.CanIcomeovertoyourhouse?” He rapidly explained, tucking the phone into the crease of his ear and neck and grabbed a nearby bag then headed for his dresser.

“…Bring the Notebook and popcorn and we will be talking about this, Stiles.”

“Okay, be there in about 15 minutes.” He said in time for her to hang up the phone.  He pocketed his phone and started stuffing his bag with clothes. His hands fumbled when his fingertips hit what felt like a wrapper tucked inside of a pair of his jeans. He pulled it out and his eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. When he met Dean, his drag queen friends had slipped a condom into his pocket and just to mess with him, had made sure it was a XXL Magnum.  He heard his window creak and his eyes flicked up nervously as they often did, only this time he wasn’t greeted with the sight of the old oak tree.

He wouldn’t lie and say that after meeting Dean and realizing he was at least on the Kinsey scale, he hadn’t had a few fantasies about Derek Hale but fantasy had nothing on reality. Derek’s chest was bare and looked like a fucking Michelangelo sculpture and he was panting, shifting his weight because of the – _oh!_ Stiles couldn’t help the shiver of arousal that went through him at seeing the bulge in Derek’s shorts. At the werewolf’s growl, he came back to himself and realized the enormity of the situation seeing the pure fury on his face. Derek was glaring at the condom in his hand and Stiles dropped it like it was molten rock. His eyes darted to the door and before he could even move toward it, Derek was across the room and had Stiles trapped face-first against the wall. 

“You’re not fucking going anywhere.” Derek snarled. “You were going to go and fuck him, weren’t you?” He hissed into the teen’s ears. “Let him fucking ravage you.” At Stiles’ struggle, he tightened his hold. “I’m not going to fucking ask again, Stiles. Who. The. Fuck. Is. Dean?” Derek enunciated into his ear, hand gripping the back of his neck and Stiles could feel the sharp pinpricks of the wolf’s claws.

Stiles started to stutter out a response but Derek growled again cutting him off.                                              

“Don’t lie to me, Stiles.” He commanded, forcing his body closer into Stiles’. “I can tell when you’re lying. Tell me who he is!”

“He’s just a guy I met at the Jungle.” Stiles cried out, trying to ignore the drywall that was scraping his face. “We danced and he gave me his number.”

“You willingly sent naked pics to a guy you just fucking met?” Derek hissed and Stiles flushed, shame spreading through him. “Does he know that you were just playing at being legal? That you’re actually fucking jailbait? Shit.” He cut himself off and the fingers around Stiles’ throat tightened. “Fucking Jailbait, Stiles and you got my cock harder than it’s ever been.”

Stiles’ eyes widened when Derek ground against his ass and when he felt the hard outline of his cock, squeaked feeling fire wash through his body.  

“That’s what you fucking do to me, Stiles. With those long fingers of yours. How you're always fucking moving. Wanna hold you down and pin you so you can’t move. With your goddamn tongue always licking your fucking lips. Fuck, they’re were fucking made to take my cock.”

Stiles couldn’t help the reflexive moan that that ripped from him and Derek growled, fingers moving so that one sharp nail rested on his lower lip. His tongue almost absentmindedly licked his lips and caught the taste of Derek with it. If it was even possible, the cock grinding into his ass seemed to swell even more.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek groaned, sounding almost pained. “You’re underage. This is illegal. Tell me to stop.”

“Why?”  He asked, grinding back against Derek whose hand went from where it had been and gripped tight to his waist.

“You little fucker.” Derek gritted out, pulling his ass closer to his groin. “Because if you don’t, then I’m going to fuck you like the fucking animal I am.”

“Oh, god!”

“That’s not my name.” Derek said smugly pulling on Stiles’ neck and jerking him away from the wall only to let go and in the process, Stiles tried to regain his equilibrium. “Don’t worry though, you’ll be screaming it so much later you’ll forget your _own_ name. Now get on your back so I can fuck the ass that has haunted me since junior year.” 

Stiles groaned, scrambling to do what Derek commanded and ended up face first into his pillow. He flushed with embarrassment and he knew his cheeks were probably lobster red but he turned over and looked at Derek. His beautiful eyes were glued to Stiles’ ass and when he looked up and met Stiles’, they glinted with unrepressed lust. Stiles let out a moan and Derek literally leapt into action, tearing at the younger man’s jeans.

“2 fucking years I’ve waited, Stiles. 2 years of jacking off to your cock-sucker lips and feeling like a perv for beating off to a boy barely old enough to drive,” Derek said with a smack to his left butt cheek when he got the teen’s pants down and Stiles whined, earning a groan from the man. “I _was_ going to back off because I thought you were straight.  I was doing so well, Stiles. Then,” His eyes started glowed and his fangs lengthened “You came to school smelling like another guy fucking rubbed all over you and to top that off, I get a text saying how much you want me, only to find out that you were going to give it up like a little slut to someone other than me. _Now_ , I’m going to fucking ruin you for anybody else, Stiles. Do you know why?” he added, starting to massage his ass in his large warm hands.

“W-why?”

“Because,” Derek snarled, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal Stiles’ hole. “Your ass is MINE!”

Stiles’ hands clenched in his sheets and his mouth fell open in a wordless whine as Derek plunged his tongue inside of him. God, it was like heaven. Stiles had experimented with fingers, of course,  but nothing compared to the feeling of Derek’s wet hot tongue, for lack of better word, freaking plundered his ass.  Not only that, he’d never had the visual of Derek’s head buried in his ass.

“F-f-fuck!”

Derek looked up, spearing his tongue before drawing it out, and smirked wickedly at Stiles’ noise of protest.  “Ever had someone touch you here?”

“Y-Yeah.” Stiles said then started babbling nervously when Derek growled. “M-my own fingers. I’ve played with myself.”

“Fuck! You’ve stuffed your tight little ass with those fingers of yours? How many have you taken?” Derek asked, eyes glinting almost unholy in the sparse light.

“Four.”

“Oh, goddamn. You’re going to kill me.” Derek said burying his tongue back into Stiles’ ass, making him keen. Eventually, Derek had to pull back to breathe and his smug smile only made Stiles flush even more.

 “I’ve jacked off to that, you know. Picturing you riding your fingers. Grinding down on them as you got prepped for my cock.” He pressed the pad of one of his own thick fingers to the outside of Stiles’ hole and smirked as that made Stiles jump. He began to rub the skin enjoying the way Stiles began to tremble. “You gonna open up for me, Stiles? Let me stick my fingers in that slutty little ass of yours, so I can stretch you out to stick my dick in you?”

“Ha,” Stiles breathed heavily but nodded biting his lip and that made Derek’s eyes light up even more.

“Such a good boy.” He said, removing his finger and reaching under the pillowcase, where he could smell the lube. He squirted a good amount onto his hands and warmed it up, enjoying the way Stiles watched his every move. Soon he was three fingers deep within the younger man and loving it. 

“What do you want, Stiles?”

“Fuck me!” Stiles cried out, grinding back on the three thick fingers, twisting and prodding at a spot that had Stiles writhing on the bed. “Please just fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” Derek replied right before crooking his fingers and drawing a choking sound from Stiles. “It’ll be easier on you if-”

Stiles cut him off, scrambling around until Derek was laid out flat.

“Fucking hell, Stiles! What the fuck?”

“W-Wanna ride you.” Stiles said, moving to straddle Derek’s hips, shivering slightly with nerves.

Derek’s ire faded away and lust and a wicked grin replaced it. “Well, if you insist on being on top, you can do all the work then.” He added, hands sliding up to Stiles’ narrow hips. Stiles gulped but reached out and took ahold of Derek’s cock, lining it up with his very wet and open hole. He took a deep breath and slowly bore down, wincing at the stretch. Apparently, he was going too slow for Derek’s taste because he growled loudly. 

“Take it, Stiles. Take every fucking inch of my cock. Wanna feel that sweet little virgin asshole constrict around me.” Derek ordered, veins in his arm turning black as he pulled the pain of the intrusion from Stiles and yanked him down.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles’ nails raked down Derek’s chest, leaving trails of red in their wake as the younger teen adjusted to the fat cock that had just been buried inside of himself, panting at the feeling of being so full.

“Keep your eyes on me, Stiles.” Derek snarled, hands gripping tightly on Stiles’ hips.

Stiles’ panted, eyes popping open, and looked down at the man beneath him, fingernails digging into Derek’s pecs at the reflexive jolt of pleasure went through him at the sight.

“Say it.” Derek groaned in pleasure at the bite of pain but still, his eyes stayed pinned to amber orbs even as he bucked his hips up.  A high-pitched whine rose in Stiles’ throat as Derek found that special spot again, guaranteed to make lesser men cry.

“M’Gonna-” Stiles started to say but Derek cut him off with a deep growl.

“Say my fucking name.” He demanded eyes flaring gold as he quickly gripped the base of Stiles’ cock and squeezed. He let out a smug growl at the little mewl that came from Stiles, whose hips tried to cant down. “Say it and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be walking funny for a fucking week.”

Stiles moaned, heat prickling under his skin. “D-Derek.” He said, it only coming out as a whisper.

“What was that?” Derek asked with an evil smirk, fingers starting to slowly stroke Stiles. “Louder, Stiles.”

“ _Derek_.” Stiles whined, tightening around Derek, who rumbled deep within in his chest. “Oh, fuck Derek. Let me come, fucking please. Do anything if you just let me come. Suck you off, let you bite me, scratch me. _Please!_ ”

"Fuck, Fuck." Derek cursed, jacking Stiles off, gripping him tightly and making him moan and squirm.

"D-Derek." Stiles screamed as waves of pleasure crashed into him.

"Stiles!"  Derek growled, feeling Stiles tighten around him and sending him chasing his own pleasure.

Stiles collapsed on top of Derek, both boys panting and worn out. Derek's warm hand found Stiles' and threaded their fingers together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://serenityshadows-2.tumblr.com/


End file.
